grand_new_republicfandomcom-20200213-history
Renland Republic
HISTORY (10000 BCE to 1843 CE) Many many years ago, around 10000 BCE, the First human settlers arrived in renland, At the time, the terrain the landed in was very swampy, with many lakes wherever they went, with the occasional forest or mountain, the first human settlers would have had lots of trouble staying safe from illnesses, native animals, and tough terrain, around 2500 years later, the terrain underwent a massive drain, as the massive river that supplied the swamps with terrain dried up, Turing much of the swampy land into desert, over 67,000 of the 109,000 people in the Rennish territory died, mostly from not being able to adapt to the environmental change fast enough, after about 500 years, the river finally got back running again, however on a much smaller scale, only 15,000 native humans stayed during the droughts, and the population boomed when the land became prairie great for agriculture, then Just 300 years before the CE happened, with the Rennish popular reaching 1,000,000 just a few years prior, the massive volcano Portae Inferni (which you can learn about in the description of the game on this link) exploded with a explosion on the level VEI 8, plunging the entire world into a decade long winter, only 12,000 Renns Survived the disaster, when they went to Portae Inferni, all that was left was a caldera, after this not much happens until 1524, when Fenenist explorer John P Brown stumbled upon the 140,000 people living in the area that is modern day Neo maxima, after this discovery he greets the natives, they exchange gifts and John Brown Goes back to the Fenenist kingdom and tells the news about the large city, the large amount of agricultural land and the beautiful scenery to King Stephen the I, the king sends a 5,000 men army to the city, they entangle gifts once more, then after the Fenenist army proceeds to REDACTED and REDACTED the entire population of the city, then burn the infrastructure down, after this the Fenenist kingdom claims all of modern day Rennish territory and sends settlers in, they decide to name the territory Renland after hearing the natives call the land ”Ranesa lend“ (meaning Home of the god Rennasia, who they believed to be the creator of the world), the major settlements that should be focused on are Neo Maxima (named after Maxima), Neo Albertsville (named after Albertsville) and Stephenten (named after the king at the time) , the most popul was Neo Albertsvill, with 45,000 people, next was Stephenten, with 20,000 people, then Neo Maxima, with just 5,000 people, all remained well until 1834, when The Fenenist government imposed a sugar tax, to help the Fenenist economy recover from the economic crash of 1831, which the Rennish people saw as the fenenist kingdom treating the settlers as lesser beings, causing protests about the sugar tax, everything was peaceful, until 3 Rennish protesters were shot, causing the protests to become violent, and even occasionally killing guards who where ordered by the king to calm the protests, after around seven years and occasional protests, a violent protest took place to avenge the death of the 3 Rennish protesters shot on the anniversary, all 47 guards stationed in Neo Maxima where killed, in response the fenenist kingdom sent over 400,000 soilders to deal with the rebels, renland almost certainly would have been defeated if not for their guerrilla warfare tactics , which enabled then to cut off supply lines and destroy enemy troops easily, the Rennish declare independence and in 1846 , after the Fenenist kingdom recognized Rennish independence, The Rennish government wrote the Rennish Constitution. HISTORY (1843 CE TO 1927 CE) WIP